


A Dave Just For You

by quagsirechannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters but they aren't really part of the story so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are suddenly realizing just how many Dave Striders there are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dave Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I ever wrote for the Homestuck fandom, and my return to writing after like...four years? It's short, but I wanted to throw it up here anyway.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are suddenly realizing just how many Dave Striders there are.

There’s a Dave in a green suit with a slashed throat that hangs out with Terezi a lot, you’re assuming he’s the one Terezi got killed when you found her crying. There’s an orange ghost-bird Dave who spends most of his time with Egbert, everyone calls him Davesprite. There’s a Dave who does a bunch of time stuff with Aradia and a Dave who Lalonde titters around after psychoanalyzing all day, a Dave who gets into rap battles with Gamzee and Tavros and a Dave who watches over Jade to make sure she doesn’t fall asleep anywhere dangerous.

There are Daves who wear white shirts, and Daves who wear broken record shirts. There are Daves who have clever disguises and Daves who wear a variety of nice suits. There are Dead Daves and Doomed Daves and all kinds of different Daves. There are so many Daves you can’t count them all, enough Daves that you’re pretty sure everyone has their own personal Dave.

To be honest, that thought makes you a little jealous.

But, when you’re in that weird squishy square with blankets that the humans call a “bed” at night, curled up next to him, your jealousy is eased. Because he’s Dave Strider, the Real Dave Strider. Okay, it’s a little odd to call him the “real” one when all of them are technically real, but he’s the original, the one who got to God Tier beat the game with you. And he’s all yours.

And you love him.

And he loves you.

And really, having that is better than all of the other Daves put together.


End file.
